


Kinky Plans

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Steve made something as a surprise for Tony





	Kinky Plans

Steve made it himself.

That impressed Tony the most, as he looked over the machine, checking the joints and the sturdiness of the materials.

"You made this?"

"Yeah."

"How did I notice?"

"You've been busy lately," Steve shrugged. "Thought you might need some help to relax."

"So you made a fucking machine."

Steve shrugged, blush high in his cheeks even as he tried to play it cool. "I didn't have anything else to do, and it was an interesting challenge."

Tony snorted a laugh, pulling Steve in for a kiss. "Wanna try it out?"

"You're sure?"

"Fuck yeah." Tony started stripping.

Steve laughed, pulling Tony in for a kiss. "Slow down, Tony. We've got time."

Tony whined, but leaned into Steve as the other man started slowly stripping him.

"You're beautiful, Tony," Steve murmured, gently coaxing Tony into position in the machine as he kissed each but if bared skin.

"You're the only one who thinks that."

"Well they're the ones missing out," Steve shut that train of thought down immediately. "You are the most beautiful sight I've ever seen."

"You're full of it, Rogers," Tony pulled Steve in for a kiss. "But you mean well. Let's start this bad boy up."

"I'm trying to have a moment here, Stark," Steve said with a laugh and one last kiss before moving to turn the machine on its lowest and smallest setting.

Tony whined, pushing back into the device.

"Nope," Steve magically appeared with a set of restraints. "Color?"

"Green," Tony groaned as the device finally found his prostate.

Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's forehead and started attaching the cuffs to hooks Tony hadn't quite been able to find a purpose for.

"You really thought of everything," Tony groaned as Steve turned the machine up to a larger setting.

"They don't call me the Star-Spangled Man with a Plan for nothing."

"Steve, no," Tony grumbled.

"Steve, yes," Steve grinned, upping the speed.

"I hate you."

"Love you too."


End file.
